


Warm

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i care them, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Korekiyo felt disgusting. It was time for a shower.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Warm

Korekiyo felt disgusting.

It had been close to a week since he’d showered last, from a lot of coaxing on Amami’s part. Everything just seemed easier when he could hold his lover’s hand and have him walk him through everything.

But, Amami wasn’t here, and his hair was sticking to his neck and back in ways that made him shiver and squirm. It felt like he was practically caked in dirt and grease, he needed to shower.

So there he stood, naked on the cold, tile floor of his and Amami’s shared bathroom. He hadn’t even turned on the water and he was already shaking. 

Letting out a sigh, Korekiyo slowly turned on the water, trying not to flinch at the sudden sound it made as it crashed against the floor of the tub. Hesitantly, he let his hand sit under the flow of the water as it flooded down between and past his fingertips. 

It was too cold.

He reached his free hand for the tap to turn on the warm water, turning it millimeter by millimeter until the water warmed up to something comfortable.

He was fine, he was okay.

Pulling the stopper, Korekiyo allowed the tub to fill, sitting on the porcelain lid of the toilet as he waited. It wouldn’t be too long until it filled, and too long after that until Amami got home. 

If anything went wrong, which it wouldn’t, he knew it, he’d have Amami.

Deciding that the tub had filled enough, almost half full, he stood on shaky legs as he took short steps to the edge of the tub. 

He leaned over the edge, his hair coming down on either side of his head like black blue curtains.

He was fine.

_The feeling of the metal of the zipper of his mask burning into his lips. He couldn’t scream. He couldn’t scream. The ropes held him together, keeping his flesh from melting away from him. He was dizzy, he’d never been more afraid or in more pain his entire life._

He shuddered, refusing to hesitate as he dipped his foot into the water, followed by his other one. He turned and sat down slowly in the tub, pulling his knees up to his chest and holding them there.

Korekiyo shivered as they warmth sunk into his skin.

It was..pleasant. 

Korekiyo slowly unfurled his limbs, letting his arms and legs drag back and fourth through the water.

He repressed a smile as small waves ripples across the water.

“Having fun?”

He would’ve jumped out of his skin had that voice not been one that he loved so dearly.

Korekiyo turned and gave Rantaro a sheepish smile, peering past his thick lashes and his wall of hair. He nodded his head shallowly as Rantaro made his way over, kneeling next to the edge of the tub.

“Want me to help you wash your hair?”

Thinking for a moment, he nodded, now grinning fully at his boyfriend. 

With a smirk, Rantaro kicked off his shoes, ignoring the confused noise his lover gave him, and stepped into the tub fully clothed.

“Wh— Rantaro—!”

“You said you wanted help, right?”

Korekiyo grumbled, something about laundry and idiotic behavior as Rantaro settled himself behind his lover, enveloping him in his arms momentarily before leaning his head over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to Korekiyo’s cheek. 

Pulling away, Rantaro reached over to the side of the tub, grabbing Korekiyo’s tea tree scented shampoo and squeezing a good amount onto his palm before massaging it into Korekiyo’s scalp.

He watched as Korkekiyo practically turned to jelly, his shoulders losing their tenseness as he scrubbed the boy’s hair.

He had come so far. Rantaro remembered the first week they started living together. Korekiyo had refused to climb into the tub, only relenting when Rantaro promised to hold him the entire time.

To come home to Korekiyo in the tub, smiling as he let his limbs float in the water like a child in the bath for the first time, was a heart warming sight.

He really had come far. 

Continuing to scrub his hair, Rantaro smiled, slowing his movements as he put his mouth next to Korekiyo’s ear.

“I love you, Kiyo.”

“Mmhh, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There honestly needs to be more stuff about this pairing smh. Please tell me if there are any typos!
> 
> ~b0n3’d


End file.
